The Dragons Child
by JustSavannah101
Summary: I was planning to join Fairy Tail after running away from my abusive father but then I met you, Celestias the celestial dragon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (Lucy POV)

I was walking through the forest. My clothes were tattered and my face was bruised. I had ran away from home, hoping for a better life. Ever since my mother has died my father has been abusing me. He would take me down to the basement and strip me, while he beat me. I then lost it, and ran away.

I had always thought guilds were cool, a place to meet amazing people. In fact I had planned to join a guild when I ran away. There was this certain guild that caught my eye though. Reviews say that this guild rises above the rest. What was its name again? Oh that's right, Fairy Tail.

I had been traveling in the forest for hours. I couldn't help but think I was waling in circles. I began to feel drowsy, and fell over in exhaustion.

(Celestias POV)

I was flying in the sky after a meeting from hell with the ten dragon saints. Who are they to say that we have to raise a human child? Damn that Acnologia, I'll get him back! Well I guess I have to train a child in the art of celestial dragon slaying magic.

As I was flying I noticed a young girl face down in the dirt. Is she dead? I flew as fast as I could to check up on her. I softly landed on the ground and I managed to hear breathing. Thank god shes alive! Wait, we were ordered to train a human child. And here I have a perfectly normal human infront of me now. I have decided I will train this child dragon slaying magic!

(Lucy POV)

I woke up to the sound of a loud snore. My eyes slightly opened, then my jaw hit the ground. Infront of me was a beautiful golden dragon. Her scales shimmered in the sunlight, her eyes were a stunning silver color, and her wings were so majestic. I snapped out of my trance and noticed something. Why is there a dragon infront of me? Strangely, I'm not scared at all. I somehow feel attached to this dragon...

"Why hello there I see you've been admiring me, I'm Celestias." The dragon said in a soft tone.

"Yes your scales are quite magnificent, and I'm Lucy." I replied.

"Well miss Lucy, how would you like if I taught you celestial dragon slaying magic?" She asked. My eyes widened, dragon slaying magic. Magic that can slay the dragons, amazing.

"Mind explaining exactly what it is?" I questioned.

"Celestial dragon slaying magic is the power of the 12 zodiac keys combined. Except, it is said to be the power of all 88 celestial keys combined." She explained. My eyes widened, do thats why I feel so attached to her.

"My answer to your question is yes!" I shouted happily. She giggled slightly and began our training.

(Celestias POV)

"Damn you Acnologia, I can't just separate from my student. No never mind student, I mean child." I shouted ferociously at the black dragon.

"Every single dragon saint is going through this procedure. There are no exceptions for you." He replied simply.

"7 years, I've been training with Lucy for 7 years! She is my child, I can't just abandon her." I yelled in response. My heart was beating fast, is this the end?

"Celestias think about this, in the future you might just have to kill Lucy Heartfilia." He said before flying away. Lucy, goodbye for now. Then I flew away

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Lucy POV)

It's been 7 years since I last saw you, Celestias. I clutched onto my golden scarf Celestias gave me. I "Blue on my left hand." I requested. She nodded and stamped my hand.

at on a bench at a small park in Magnolia. I had 7 years to join Fairy Tail and I choose now. I got off the bench and stared at the sky, I bet mama would be proud of me. Now where's Fairy Tail at again? Maybe if I ask someone they'd tell me. I saw a girl with scarlet hair in armour walking by, I guess I'll ask her.

"Um, sorry to bother you but do you know where Fairy Tail is?" I asked the lady.

"You must want to join our guild, follow me!" She said grabbing my hand and running through the rows of people. We arrived 5 minutes later at the guild hall. As we walked in the scarlet haired girl was greeted by members.

"Master, this girl wishes to join." She said. She stepped away from me to reveal myself. I bowed politely to the old man as a greeting.

"Hello, my name is Lucy I use dragon slaying magic. May I join your guild?" I asked the old man.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Makarov. Hey, Mira get the stamp!" He yelled to a white haired girl who came back with a magic stamper.

"Blue on my left hand." I requested. She nodded and stamped my hand. I stared at my hand for a second before smiling big.

Everyone at Fairy Tail was extremely kind. Although the guild was very loud and crazy, I had alot of fun. I had discovered that Levy liked books just like me. I had helped Mira with serving drinks. I drank a bit with Cana and ended up collapsing. Everything was absolutely amazing... Until a pink haired dragon slayer entered the guild

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone I just want to tell you this whole story is Lucys POV. Just because I don't want to switch allbthe time. Kay, enjoy!

_chapter 3_

"Who's that?" I asked Mira.

"His name is Natsu, he uses dragon slaying magic." She replied with a worried look in her eyes. I glanced at him and noticed him staring at me. I quickly turned away and drank my water, unaware he was walking up to me.

"Who are you?" He asked me.

"Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you!" I replied as cheerfully as possible.

"You smell like a dragon." He simply stated. I sweatdropped, maybe because I am a dragon slayer.

"I use dragon slaying magic, is that why?" I questioned. His eyes widened and he grabbed my shoulders. "Waaa, let me go jerk" I screamed at him.

Before I could say anything else, he kissed me. Everyone in the guild stared at us. I pushed away from him and slapped him. He held his cheek in pain while I ran away. I ran all the way to my apartment. Once I got there I cried into my pillow, and a memory came to me.

Flashback

"Someday when you get older, you'll meet someone you love. If you love them you'll mark them as your mate. But dome other people may like you a way you dont like them. Try to avoid thrm, kay?" Celestias warned me

"How do you mark someone?" I asked her with curious brown eyes.

"You'll know soon, now sleep." Celestias replied.

Flashback ends

"Sorry Natsu, but I gotta avoid you." I whispered to myself before falling asleep.

I'm going to be putting a poll on my profile please vote:)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I opened up my eyes, and glanced at the alarm clock. Oh crap, I put on a light blue dress and beige sandals and rushed over to the guild. Once I got there I ran in, and panted.

"Hey...Everyone!" I said in between breaths. I noticed everyone staring at me, including Natsu. Just don't talk about it and you'll be fine. I walked up to the bar and Mira skipped over.

"Hey Lucy you going on a mission soon?" Mira asked setting a glass of water infront of me. I thanked her amd sipped the water.

"A mission, huh? I guess I'll go look.." I said walking over to the request board. I searched the board looking for the right job. Then I saw the perfect job!

Help wanted!

Group of bandits on the loose, they are mages too!

Rewards. 100,000 jewels and a golden key.

"I'll take this missio-" I only finished halfway.

"We'll take this mission." Said a certain pink haired dragon slayer. Oh gosh, kill me now! Can't this jerk just leave me alone?

"Sure, here you go!" Mira chirped, stamping the mission with no hesitation at all. Oh thanks Mira, just what I was trying to avoid. I stomped out of the guild with Natsu following behind me.

You see, I don't hate Natsu. I honestly dont know what to feel for him. Seriously who does he think he is kissing me? A tear escaped my eye, that was my first kiss you bastard. The whole ride there was absolute silence. Well not all of it, that bastard had the balls to talk to me

.

"So, wanna make out?" He asked with a cocky smirk. After that he was unconscious.

At the clients house

The clients house was a pale yellow, he had flowers lining the path to the doorway that made the air smell fresh. He had a wreath hanging on the door. I gently knocked on the door, and a women in her 30s answered. She had light brown hair, and crispy brown eyes. After she led us in she told us about the mission. Apparently, a group of mages (bandits) had been robbing the local jewelry shop. One of them uses guns magic, another one uses water magic, and their leader uses requip magic. After we got the information, we walked to their hideout in the woods.

"So they sent Fairy Tail to capture us, pathetic!" A young man said with a gun is his hand.

"I'll deal with him, you go on. I'll meet with you later!" Natsu shouted, getting in battle stance. I nodded and ran on, until suddenly a splash of water hit me and I flew back. A young women jumped out of the tree, smirking.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys Here is the Poll results (dont worry you can still vote)

Sting & Rogue- 5

Laxus- 4

Natsu - 1

Gray- 0

Keep voting! And you'll meet Gray in chapter 6 I promise!

Chapter 5

Her aqua hair flew back gracefully in the wind. Her eyes were dark blue. She jumped out of tree, I got in my battle stance so did she.

"My name is Eyna, but you won't live long enough to know it. Now shall we start? Water arrows!" She yelled. Several water arrows came flying out of her hands. I was able to dodge just in time, but an arrow sliced my arm a bit. I gritted my teeth.

"Open gate of the ram, aries!" I chanted. Aries popped out and started apologizing for no reason. Me and Eyna sweatdropped. "Aries get her!" Aries started attacking with her wool, Eyna managed to punch through her wool. This isn't good, I had Aries return.

"Water punch! Eyna yelled coming straight for me. My eyes widened, and her punch knocked me back into a tree. I yelped in pain, she was pretty strong. "Gonna give up yet?" Eyna asked smirking. I scowled.

"Dont be so cocky." I mumbled. I brushed the dirt off my dress. "Celestial dragons roar!" Eyna wasn't expecting this, and the attack hit her head on. She layed on the ground, unconscious.

After 5 minutes, Natsu appeared saying that he won. We then went off the find the requip mage. Well lets just say she found us first. "Hello there Fairy Tail. I see you defeated my two minions. Though I wouldn't underestimate me." The girl requipped a sword.

"Just like Erza's magic, piece of cake!" Natsu shouted. What an idiot, this girl looks tough. I got in a battle stance. "Fire dragons iron fist!" Natsu cried charging in. She dodged Natsu's attack without breaking a sweat. Well she isn't their leader for no reason. Natsu was getting frustrated because she dodged every single one of Natsu's attack. Wait a second, she's focused on Natsu so that means I could sneak in. I awkwardly walked behind the girl.

"Celestial dragons cannon!" A large golden cannon ball flew out of my hand. Before she could react it hit her scare in the face. I glanced at Natsu he seemed pretty drained. "You okay?" He looked up at me in surprise. I saw a tear fall out of his eye. My eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm sorry." He said sniffing. "I'm sorry for kissing you, that was stupid. Please forgive me..." I also felt a tear escape from my eyes. I smiled brightly and hugged Natsu.

"I think that's all I've wanted to hear all along." I said still hugging him. Maybe Natsu wasn't so bad...

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Fairy Tail I also don't own the characters in this story.

A.N

I know I said one month, but the problem has been fixed. I really thank you for the reviews, they have helped me tons! Here are the poll results

Sting-8 Rogue-8 Laxus-6 Natsu-2 Gray-0

Sorry if Natsu was OOC from now on he'll be that same Natsu we all know and love!

Chapter 6

Once we got to the guild, a chair flew to my face. I was knocked into the wall, that really peed me off. I was about to tell them off, but something stinky and light landed on my head. Do I even want to know what it is? I picked the object off my head and screamed. Everyone stopped fighting immediately. I gave them all my best glare, and they shivered.

"Who the hell left threw their underwear on my head!?" Everyone pointed to a raven haired boy. He was completely naked, what the hell! I slowly walked over to him, and punched him straight in the jaw. "Take your damn undies too!" I threw the boxers at him and ran to the bar to talk to Erza. Erza sat at the bar eating cake, not even bothering to acknowledge the fighting going on. Then suddenly her cake was smashed, her eyes widended. A dark aura surrounded her, everyone stopped fighting. I shivered, I gotta get out of this guild before I die. I managed to sneak past Erza's wrath somehow.

On the way home I stopped by a magic store, nearby the guild. Almost immediately I checked out the keys in the glass. There were dozens of silver keys. So many to choose from, what do I pick? As I was staring at the keys, drooling I never noticed someone else enter.

"Oh, so you're a Celestial Spirt Wizard?" I looked behind me to see two men looking down at me. One of them had blonde hair, and dark blue eyes. I glanced at the other guy, he had long black hair that covered his eye, and his eyes were a red. I just nodded slightly in reply to their question.

"I also use dragon slaying magic, only when I need to though." I already knew these guys were dragon slayers. The scent of a dragon covered their body. I stood up and reached out my hand, they stared at it. The blonde haired boy, scowled at me. I was confused, they talked to me first.

"So you're a fairy, I hate fairys!" I looked at the black haired guy, he remained emotionless. I scowled back even meaner. Both of them shivered at my meanness.

"Well you're talking to one, jerk. Deal with it!" I then turned away from them and looked at the keys again. I secretly smirked to myself, Celestias would be proud. I saw a key that caught my eye, the fire bird, Phoenix. "I want this key, sir." The cashier nodded, and I handed him my jewels.

After I left the store, I went to a grassy field behind my appartment. I couldn't help but think, is this the power I posess? The power of the phoenix, plus many other keys? How pathetic Celestias, I don't even know my own power. I slowly took out the silver key, stared at it. I sighed before chanting, "Open gate of the fire bird, Phoenix!" You would expect to see a beautiful majestic fire bird, but all I saw was a women with red hair and red eyes.

"Hello there, and yes I am phoenix. This is just my human form." I sighed in relief, Phoenix slightly giggled.

"What days are you available?" I asked.

"Every single day." She replied with a bow.

"Well ok then, I am not your master." Phoenix looked at me confused. "I am your friend, please call me Lucy." Phoenix smiled and nodded.

"I look forward to working with you, Lucy." She said before a golden light surrounded her body. I expected her to dissappear, but instead she transformed. I gasped at the sight, a beautiful red and orange majestic bird appeared infront of my face. I watched Phoenix fly around, before I dismissed her. After dismissing Phoenix, I felt a strange power in my body. It hurt alot, I groaned at the pain. My skin caught on fire, and I suddenly fainted.

(Spirit world)

"It seems she's gained a new power." The spirit king thought to himself.

Please Review!

Oooh dramatic, so how was it? I couldn't help but laugh at the underwear part, lol. By the way, where are all the Gralu fans at?


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters

POLL OFFICIALLY CLOSED

1st Rogue 9 votes

2nd- Sting 8 votes

3rd- Laxus 7 votes

4th- Natsu 2 votes

5th- Gray 0 votes

Chapter 7

I woke up in a well decorated bedroom. Wait, if I remember correctly I was outside. I looked to my right and saw those guys from the magic store. I rolled my eyes, before I yell I noticed a tattoo on my arm. It was a picture of the Phoenix, what the hell is going on? I shot my head up at the two men. "Why am I here?" I was rather annoyed at the blonde guy.

"We couldn't just leave you there." The blonde guy said innocently.

"Sting, leave her alone. My name is Rogue, and he is Sting." This was the first time Rogue spoke to me. He was much more nicer than Sting. I could't help but get a weird feeling in my stomach when I looked at Rogue.

"Um, i'm Lucy. Thanks for taking me in." Rogue slighty smiled. Sting on the other hand stuck his tongue out. I glared at him, and he shivered. Overall, Sting and Rogue let me eat at their place. After that I walked home. And In my apartment was, Natsu, that naked guy, and Erza. I kicked the two boys in the face.

"Urgh, this day just keeps getting better." I yelled, facepalming.

"Lucy." Erza said sternly. That Immediatly got my attention. Erza was serious, and I knew better then to mess with her. "All four of us will be going on a mission to defeat Oracian Sei's. We will temporarily form an alliance with 3 other guilds. Meet us tomorrow at the train station, goodbye." They then all exited through various places, I sweatdropped. Oracian Sei's, huh? I took a shower, and then snuggled in my bed.

* * *

The next day we arrived at Blue Pegasus's meeting hall. If I may add, the decorations was extremely creepy. Inside, it was pretty dark but soon a bunch of playboys popped out greeting us.

"I am Hibiki." Said a guy with brown hair.

"I am Ren." Said another guy with dark hair

"And I am Eve." Said a boy with blonde hair.

"And we are," they said together, "the trimens!" I was slowly walking away from the group in a panic. Sadly, Erza didn't manage too. They started flirting with her, until a perverted old man with red hair came down and ordered them to stop. Apparently him and Erza were a thing in the past.

Geez, what a pain in the bottom this mission will be.

* * *

SUPER SHORT, I KNOW!

ANYWAY ROGUE IS THE WINNER!

UM, WHY AM I USING CAPS?

ANYWAYS,

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Well here I am, updating AGAIN. I honestly have too much free time. I also wanted to point out that, since this is a different story it won't be exactly like Fairy Tail. So if you see different plots, just know I warned you!**

**•Warning, there may be slight cussing.•**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters**

**Chapter 8**

**All 3 guilds had arrived at the meeting hall. We were working with, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and Sabertooth. This mission just got 10x worse considering Sabertooth was there. They had only sent Sting amd Rogue to complete the mission, so we had 13 (including Happy) members in all for this alliance. Still, even though there are 6 members in Oracian Seis they are were all very powerful. So we intended to try to use our numbers to our advantage.**

**We all seperated from everyone, to fight off as many members as possible. We had to look out for, Angel, Midnight, Brain, Hoteye, Racer, and Cobra. I had been running without a destination in mind. I started getting tired, so I sat at a small stream to get a sip of water. My mind started to crawl back to the Phoenix tattoo. Celestias had told me that everytime I get a new key, I have the power of them inside of me. So far I had, Taurus, Aquarius, Cancer, Capricorn, Libra, and Leo. While I was lost in thought Angel appeared behind me.**

**"Hello Lucy, Angel is here." I jumped a little at the sudden voice. Behind me was Angel from Oracian Seis.**

**"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" I shoted out. "Open up, gate of the water bearer, Aquarius!"**

**"You again?" She asked grumpily. She held up her vase, and water swirled around it.**

**Angel chuckled slightly, "Open, gate of the scorpion, Scorpio!" My eyes widened, tthat's one of the zodiac!**

**"We are!" Scorpio shouted.**

**"Scorpiooo." Aquarius said clinging to him. My eyes were already out of their sockets by now. This must be that boyfriend she alwsys brags about.**

**"Can we go Angel?" Scorpio asked.**

**"Go ahead!" Angel yelled out. I was on my knees crying .(anime style) "A girl like you," Angel kicked me into the water. "Can't beat me!" I was face down in the water, when I remembered the strongest spirit. **

**"Open, gate of the lion, Leo!" I smiled in glee, I might win this!**

**"Open, gate of the ram, Aries!" Leo and Aries engaged in a battle. It was obvious Leo was more dominant in the battle. "Open, gate of the chisel, Caelum!" Then a green light shot at Leo and Aries, they started dissapearing. **

**"You bitch!" I yelled out. I decided to call out my only hope. "Open, gate of the scales, Libra!" I decided to move fast on this, so I stole Angel's keys from her. I could see Angel was sent flying into the tree, unconscious. Yes I managed to win, after I won I dismissed Libra. **

**"Lucy, you here?"**

**"Hibiki?"**

**"Erza's been poisoned."**

**To be continued...**

**A.N**

**I hope you liked it! The reason I'd consider this a cliffhanger, is because Wendy isn't there. So read on to see what happens... And I'll say what I always say,**

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Fairy Tail or the character

Warning- Some fluffiness and cussing

Chapter 9

"Erza's poisoned!?"

"Yes, I've downloaded a map in your brain."

"Thanks Hibiki."

I started walking to their location, as fast as ever. If she had been poisoned, then that means someone uses poison magic. Once I reached my destination, Hibiki was on the left of Erza, trying to contact everyone. Rogue was there too, he was hovering over Erza to make sure she was still alive. I ran over to Rogue, and crouched down next to him.

"She okay?" I asked him.

"She's still alive, but if we don't get her help, not for long." Rogue replied.

What could I possibly do to help her? I sat there for minutes wondering, not even aware that Erza's condition was worsening. After seeing I was worthless in this situation, I sobbed. Rogue put a hand on my shoulder, to cool me down. Suddenly a bright light envolopes the room, and when it cleared, there stood Phoenix.

"I'm very sorry, when we made our contract I didn't mention I had healing magic." I stopped sobbing immediately, and looked up at her.

"PHOENIX, I LOVE YOU! Um, can you please heal Erza?" I asked, slightly embarrassed. Phoenix smiled, and nodded her head. She sighed, then put her hands together like she was praying. Suddenly a golden fire envoloped Erza, it wasn't hot, but it was warm. After a minute, the poison dissapeared and Erza sqinted her eye's.

"Hey Lucy." Erza said yawning. She slowly got up and looked atound. "Where are the others?"

"We all split up." I replied.

"Well then, goodbye." Erza said walking off. I sweatdropped at how enthusiastic she was.

"I ran into Angel, ended up defeating her." I told Hibiki.

"That's great! It seems Racer was defeated by Gray and Lyon." Hibiki answered.

"Okay then," I said "Rogue want to team up?"

"Sure." Rogue replied getting up. He held out his hand, and I grabbed it. We started exploring, looking for more members.

"So, what type of dragon slaying magic do you use?" I asked Rogue. I was trying to create a conversation with him. He seemed more quiet, and content.

"I'm the shadow dragon slayer." After those five words, he didn't talk to me at all. For some reason, he made me go crazy. I've never felt so crazy about a guy. You see, I've never really been a girl to chase after every guy, but Rogue attracted me so much._  
_

"Watch out!" Rogue yelled. A beam of light shot straight to me. Rogue tackled me to the ground before it could hit me. His left hand was squeezing my breast, his face turned red.

"Um, shall we continue?" I asked him. My face was litterly hotter than volcanos.

"I'm very sorry. " Rogue apologized.

"Er, it's fine."

"Sorry to interupt your lovers debate." A voice said.

"Lovers debate!? S-shut up ass!" I yelled out in embarrassment.

"We're from the guild, Black Blood." A bunch of people jumped out of trees behind us. I looked at Rogue and he nodded.

"Celestial dragons wing attack!" I yelled out. Half of the members fell unconscious.

"Shadow dragons slash!" Rogue yelled. The other half of members were unconscious.

"So um Rogue, tell me about yourself." I awkwardly said.

"Just shut up, my life is none of your business." Rogue coldly said. He stomped off, leaving me there with my eye's wide. I felt a couple tears escape my eye. I shouldn't feel hurt, but I am. Who knew one guy could change my life forever. I stood there for a couple minutes.

"Cubelious, go!" Someone yelled. Before I could get a glimpse, I felt a sharp bite in my arm. I lay on the ground unconscious and alone.

A.N

Lucy is poisoned, what do we do!?

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note

Guys, I am debating whether or not I should add a lemon. I've never done one before, but I really want to try one. So please tell me in reviews, if I should add a lemon. Anyway, I have finnaly set a schedule.

The Dragons Child- Saturdays

Chapter 10

I instantly fell to the ground clutching my shoulder. Purple poison spread from my shoulder to near my heart. I knew I was going to die. First of all I was completely dry of magic, so I would most likely die calling Phoenix. I looked down, and sure enough the poison was only a bit away from my heart. I decided to do the thing any girl would do.

"ROOGUUE!" I screamed out. As much as I hated to see him, I had to. Then I thought of somthing, what could Rogue do? He can't heal me, so why call him? I was pulled out of my thoughts, when Rogue appeared.

"Oh shit, stay still." Rogue mumbled. He took out a knife from his pocket, and I gasped. "Calm down." His soft voice told me. I layed on the ground, wincing. I felt the sharp blade run smoothly across my skin. Purple mucus like stuff slid out of my wound. Not to mention I wss loosing alot of blood. Rogue took of his shirt, and tied in arond my wound. I still lost tons of blood and fainted.

* * *

I woke up in a soft fluffy mattress, a warm blanked covered my body. I opened my eyes to see a worried Rogue staring at me. He scratched the back of his head, as if he wanted to speak.

"What about Nirvana?" I asked Rogue.

"We were able to stop it, you were asleep." Rogue relied.

"Rogue, do you hate me?" I regretted even opening my mouth.

His eyes widened at my question, "No, and about that, I'm so sorry. I just get nervous around girls." Rogue looked away blushing. I blushed at how cute he looked.

"You don't need to be nervous around me." I replied softly. I was surprised to be pinned up against a wall. Rogue's face got closer to mine, I didn't attempt to move at all.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." He left the room not looking back to me. I slowly stood up, and jumped out the window. That night, I dreamt of Rogue and me.

"Celestias, am I in love?"

A.N

I know I is short, next one will be longer. Oh gosh, I could not resist the RoLu moments. FORGIVE ME!

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

*Knock knock* I woke up at the sudden bang, and outside my window was Rogue. I opened up the window, and moonlight shone into the dark room. I was surprised at what he did next. He picked me up and jumped out of the window, I was confused.

"R-Rogue, what are you doing?" To say my cheeks were pink was an understatement. My whole face was bright red.

"This isn't like me, ijust wanted to show you something. " Rogue replied setting me down. I landed on my feet and we continued walking. "That question you asked me at the mission. Are you still interested?" Rogue asked me. He looked forward, not once turning to me.

"Sure!" I chirped. Rogue looked at me, and I blushed.

"Rogue Cheney, 19 years old, shadow dragon slayer, Skiadrum was my dragon, exceed named Frosh, partner named Sting, don't like to talk. Lucy, thats me in a nutshell." Rogue was still looking at me. The way those red eyes burned into my skin, sent shivers down my spine.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" I wanted to run away. Why the hell would you ask that, you idiot!?

"No." He responded. We walked in silence until we reached a pond. It was super far into the woods, my feet hurt like hell. But the sight was beautiful I tell you. "This is where Skiadrum trained me."

"Wow, amazing." I was speechless, the reflection of the moon glimmered in the pond.

"I told you about me, so how about you?" I was surprised at the request. But in the end I told him.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia, I'm 17 years old. I use Celestial dragon slaying magic and Celestial Spirt magic. Celestias was my dragon who taught me magic. I also love to talk about... anything." I felt so free around him. I told him everything and so did he. We chatted until the sun was visible in the sky.

"Goodbye Rogue." I whispered. Rogue was walking back, while I stood there. I sighed before falling back to the ground. I stared at the clear blue sky above me. As I stared at the sky, I ccouldn't help but wonder, did Rogue love me too? Also, how did he get my address?

I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters

SO SHORT

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

A.N -SUPER IMPORTANT-

Hey everyone, I decided to spice things up a little. For chapter 13, YOU choose what happens. Tell me what you want to happen. Also, I am taking shoutouts. Just leave your name or username, and a cute message. Well thats it minna! Wait, also I'd like to say that this fic is coming to an end soon.

Chapter 12

I woke up after hearing banging and screaming noises outside. I jumped out of bed, and looked out the window. Magnolia was a wreck, houses and shops were smashed, fires were everywhere. I jumped out of the window, not caring I'm in my pj's and ran to the guild. The guild was also smashed, where is everyone? I heard someone walking behind me, and it was Sting.

"Sting!" I yelled in relief. His shirt was ripped, and dirt caked his body. He looked terrible.

"Lucy, Rogues dead." Sting sobbed.

I felt my world crash down at me, after those three words. Sting ran away after saying that, I stood there staring infront of me. I felt my heart fall out of my chest, Rogue is dead. I didn't move a muscle, I stood there for hours. After four hours, I finally managed to move. As soon as I did, my knees hit the ground. I wailed and sobbed my heart out.

"ROOOOGGGEE!" I screamed at the sky. Why? Why? Why?

"How cute," a voice snickered, "you must be that guys lover."

I snapped my head back, and my eyes widended at who it was. It was the requip mage from my first mission. I was confused at why she would do this. I stared into her evil brown eyes. She smirked at me, I glared.

"Well I killed Rogue, and it's all your fault. You see, after you defeated me I started plotting revenge. I've been stalking you, and I see you've gotten close to that boy. So I thought, why not ruin her guild, town, and boyfriend."

I was pouring with rage, my eyes were wide open. I suddenly felt my magic increase higher then ever before. Golden scales started growing on my arms, my power started increasing amazingly. I wondered, could this be, dragon force?

"Requip: Star empress armour." The women changed into armour with, a gold plated breastplate armour with stars, a regular white skirt, armoured golden boots, and she held a staff in her hand.

"Celestial dragons wing attack!" I chanted. She grew golden wings in her back to avoid the attack. She landed swiftly, and pointed her staff towards me.

"Starlight beam!" She yelled. The attack hit me head on, but it didn't hurt. You see, every dragon slayer has the ability to eat their magic. Stars just happen to be my magic you see.

"Unscathed, impressive." She admired. "Requip: Black lagoon armour!" She changed into an armoured black dress with white borders, she wore thigh high black socks, black combat boots, and she had a black sword in hand.

She swiped the sword, and it sliced me in the stomach. Blood squirted out of my stomach, I slowly got up and prepared to attack. "Celestial dragons cannon!" She smirked, and cut the ball in half with her sword. She then charged for me and stabbed me in the stomach. I screamed in pain, tears ran down my face.

I felt a blast of power boil inside of my body, I felt stronger. After a second words spilled out of my mouth:

Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...

All the stars, far and wide...

Show me thy appearance...

With such shine.

Oh Tetrabiblos...

I am the ruler of the stars...

Aspect become complete...

Open thy malevolent gate.

Oh 88 Stars of the heaven...

Shine!

Urano Metria!

I then heard a scream, before falling to the ground. My eyes stared at the sky, I thought of Rogue staring down at mr, smiling. I realized something after this, Rogue can't be dead. Rogue is definitely alive, I stared at the sky one more before passiong out.

Please Review!


	13. AN

I am soooo sorry for not updating!

I will be taking a break till September 7th.

I hope you understand.


End file.
